Kick One Shots
by MsRobinsonCrusoe17
Summary: These are my one shots about my favorite Kickin It couple! :) The ideas were given to me by friends on the Kickin It wikia 3
1. Hit The Road Kim - Idea by Wiki Contrib

It was just a normal day in the dojo. The Wasabi Warriors were taking part in another competition, with their dojo hosting the others. The karate-taking, feisty blonde was performing her routine that she had practiced for hours on end for the past week with the help of her best friend Jack Anderson. The aforementioned girl, Kim Crawford, wasn't really nervous about messing up, there was only one thing that she ever got nervous about. Jack Anderson, her brunette, handsome best friend who had quite the hero complex. Lately she had been getting butterflies in her stomach and the simplest touch, be it a high five or a hug, sent her thoughts into a frenzy and tingles throughout her body.

She hadn't always felt like this. It was only when Joan caught her blushing after Jack hugged her once did she finally admit to herself what was going on. The blackbelt was halfway through her routine when she saw Rudy, her sensei, talking to a Japanese man over at the entrance of the dojo. The two walked over to her after she finished her routine.

"Kim, this is Master Tanaka. He's from the Otai Academy. He saw you performing and he told me that he'd be interested in accepting you to the Otai Academy." Rudy told Kim.

"WHAT!?" squealed Kim.

"Whose the greatest sensei ever? This guy!" Rudy gloated.

By now the other members of the dojo, Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Jack had walked over to see why their best friend was jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, a confused look crossing his face.

"I got got offered a spot at the Otai Academy!" Kim yelled.

"Wait, Kim, what are you talking about?" Jack asked

"I'm moving to Japan." Kim explained.

They started congratulating her, but none of them noticed the other boy slipping out of the dojo un-noticed. It was no secret to their friends that they liked each other, even Phil and Bobby Wasabi could see the feelings the two had for each other. Everyone except them that is.

~The Next Day~

All of the students who studied at the Bobby Wasabi dojo and her other friends who didn't practice karate were gathered within the dojo to say goodbye to Kim.

Everyone except Jack Anderson. He couldn't bring himself to walk in those doors, it would just make it even more real that she was leaving. That his best friend, who he has had a secret crush on ever since that doll-haired jerk had tried to use her, was leaving. Kim saw him sitting outside of the dojo, with an envelope in his hands.

"He made me one too?" Kim said to herself.

Kim quickly excused herself from Milton, who, at the moment, was talking about the possibility of life on other planets or something else like that, and grabbed the letter she wrote to Jack that she had stashed in her backpack.

"Hey, Jack." she said.

"Hey Kim. I... umm... wrote you a letter, explaining some things I wanted you to know." Jack told her.

"I guess we had the same idea, I wrote you a letter too." Kim replied, while lightly blushing.

"Promise me you'll wait until you're on the plane to read it?" he said.

"I would.. but I decided not to go." Kim said.

"Why not?" queried Jack.

"Oh, I don't know, thought it would cost me too much." Kim said, while quickly glancing at him, then back at everyone in the dojo.

"Well, since you're not going, I might as well just say it." Jack stuttered, whilst nervously pulling on his shirt.

"Kim, I like you. I've liked you ever since Ricky Weaver. I was wondering if maybe you would be my...?"

The teenage boy was silenced by Kim throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. Jack was taken by surprise, but soon kissed back.

"I take it that means you like me back and a yes to being my girlfriend?" Jack asked her, after pulling away slowly from the blonde after air became a necessity.

"What do you think?" Kim asked, as she looked into his eyes.

The two were broken out of their staring contest by loud applauding and cheers. The two teens looked over to see all of their friends, their sensei, Phil, Joan and Bobby Wasabi standing there, with knowing looks on their faces.

"PAY UP!" Rudy announced, as a chorus of groans were heard and people started taking out their wallets.

"You bet on us?" Kim queried, whilst taking a menacing step forward.

"Noooo?" Rudy responded, his voice going higher and higher.

Jack seeing she was about to pounce, draped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead to calm her down.

"Come on, let's go back inside. We have to celebrate you staying now, babe." Jack said. Kim kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Kim finally had everything she wanted. Good grades, she was finally back on the cheer squad again, and she finally was dating Jack, her best friend and the boy that she had had a crush on for the past two months. Everything was perfect.

~The End~


	2. Past Remembered- Idea By JamieLuvsLife

**Jack's POV**

February 9th, 2011. That was the day that my life was changed. I had just walked into my house and I saw my mom crying. When she told me that my father had been killed in a car accident, I locked myself in my room and didn't come out for 3 days. Today is the 1 year anniversary of his death. I've been shutting everyone out today. I know they're worried, I just wished they would leave me alone though.

**Kim's POV**

Something's wrong with Jack. I don't know what. He's barely been talking to any of us today, we're starting to get really worried. We're at the dojo right now and he's beating the dummies senseless. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to see me, but when he saw me, a look of anger and sadness passed through his eyes. He thinks I didn't notice, but I did.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Leave me alone, Kim." Jack gritted through his teeth.

"No, not until I know why you are beating up the dummies like they are Black Dragons." I argued back.

"KIM, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPID, SOUTHERN GIRL HEAD THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK! ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS ANNOYING!?" Jack yelled at me.

I stepped back, tears pricking at my eyes.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE PEOPLE CALLING ME A STUPID, SOUTHERN BELLE! I GET STRAIGHT A's AND TAKE KARATE TO PROVE THOSE PEOPLE WRONG! THAT I'M NOT JUST SOME DITZY BLONDE! UGH, I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" I screamed at him.

I ran into the girl's locker room to go get changed into my gi, so I could get these next two hours over and done with. I was so mad at Jack, he KNEW that I try so hard to get people to not see me as just some "dumb blonde."

I walked out of the locker room to see Milton, Eddie and Jerry sitting on a stack of mats, nervously looking at Jack, who was beating up the dummies again, with even more ferocity.

"Okay, let's start sparring. Milton, you go with Kim. Jerry, you go with Jack. Eddie, I'll spar with you." Rudy said, walking out of his office.

After 2 minutes I had beat Milton, who was actually starting to get really good at karate, and Jack had basically beaten Jack into the ground after 30 seconds. Eddie had been beaten by Rudy after 2 minutes as well.

"Okay, guys and girl, I need to close the dojo up early. I need to help Phil train Tootsie in a show competition." Rudy said.

Jack quickly dashed over to his locker, grabbed his clothes, and rushed out the doors of the dojo,

I slowly walked over to my locker to get my things after I changed. I walked out, after mumbling goodbye to Eddie, Jerry and Milton.

I wasn't exactly thrilled about going home and facing an empty house, yet again, so I decided to walk through the park. Try to clear my mind and get rid of my frustrations. As I was walking through the park, I saw Jack sitting on one of the park benches, with his head in his hands.

I'd never seen him like this. He looked troubled, so upset. I may have been mad at him, but my best friend side kicked in. I walked over to the bench Jack was sitting on and sat down next to him. Jack looked up at me and I saw that he had tear tracks going down his face. Before I could react, Jack launched himself at me and crushed me in a giant bear hug.

"Ssh, it's okay. You're okay." I whispered soothing words in Jack's ear as I rubbed his back.

I could feel his body heaving and shaking with sobs and I could feel his tears soaking my shirt. Jack lifted his head out of the crook of my neck and wiped his tears away.

"Want to tell me why you're so upset now?" I said.

"Today is the 1 year anniversary of my dad's death. I remember coming home from school that day, hearing my mom crying. She told me that my father had been killed in a car accident. I remember crying for hours after I found out. I locked myself in my room, I didn't talk to anyone at his wake or funeral." Jack explained.

"Oh my god, Jack. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Kim, I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you. I know you aren't just some "dumb blonde", I just was so mad and upset. You just remind me so much of him. You're both funny, crazy, protective and care about loved ones. I'm so sorry about everything I said to you earlier at the dojo." Jack said to me, whilst maintaining eye contact.

"It's okay, Jack. I understand now why you were so upset. I should have just left you alone. I'm not going to lie, I was really hurt by the things you said to me at the dojo. And I want to say one thing. If you ever, and I mean EVER, are feeling upset, I want you to call me and I will be at your house in 5 or 10 minutes max. You're my bst friend, and I don't want you to feel like you have to keep any secrets from me, okay?" I said to Jack. I looked up at the sky as I felt rain droplets fall on my face.

"We should probably go home, it's starting to..."

I was cut off by the feeling of Jack's soft lips on mine. He tenderly kissed me in the middle of the park on a bench whilsti t rained.

I felt Jack slowly pull away from me.

"Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that." Jack mumbled, his face now scarlet, as we stood up.

I pecked Jack's lips one more time quickly.

"It's okay, Jack. I've kind of been wanting to do that for a while too." I replied, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips when I looked at Jack.

"Really? Does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend?" Jack asked me, nervously.

"Of course!" I replied.

Jack leaned down slightly to kiss me once more. I happily kissed my new boyfriend back. Soon we had to break away for air. One one thought crossed my mind.

"Finally." I whispered.

**Jack's POV**

"Finally." I whispered.


	3. Authors Note Sorry

**Author's Note: **I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed and put me on their favorite authors list :) It means a lot!

**krc93: **Thank you love! 3 I hope those are happy tears that you are crying? :P

**ilovesports1999: **Thank you :) 3

**LoveShipper: **I agree! It isn't really good or healthy to keep feelings bottled up. And I agree, the episode should have ended with a kiss or them admitting their feelings. I mean COME ON! It was like the perfect timing for it! :D

**Jamieluvslife: **I love you too hun 3 I hoped you liked how I wrote your idea! Definitely PM me more ideas or just mention me in a comment on the wiki :)

**Smileyface199911: **Thank you love :) 3

**hollister14: **1.) Thank you :) 2.) Hahahah I love Nine Lives of Chloe King! I was SO upset that they didn't renew it for a second season! I remember the petition that someone made and EVERY DAY I would post it on 20 pages, like of shows that I watched, and it still didn't get renewed. I would remember watching a new episode when it aired and when it was over, I was all "What the heck do I do now?" and impatiently wait for next Tuesday :P 3


	4. Love At A Movie Premiere-Idea By Mollie

**AN: I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and follow list and put me on their authors list. It means a lot. I would also like to thank you to everyone who gives me ideas, especially Mollie and Jamie :) This chapter idea is courtesy of Mollie, who gave me the idea on the Kickin It wikia when I asked for help from my other Kickin It family members 3 **

****Warning: Extreme fluffiness and cheesiness towards the end. Just warning you.****

**Kim's POV**

It was a sunny day in Seaford, the sounds of birds begging for scraps from the people underneath them and parents running after their children to make sure they didn't get in trouble invaded the ears of the blonde girl currently practicing in the karate dojo.

Kim was currently in the air conditioned Bobby Wasabi dojo, practicing her backwards flying (**AN: Was that what Jack did in the Karate Games?). **Jack has been helping her master the move ever since they had escaped from Dolph, the psycho director who had talked with a funny accent. There was one thing that confused Kim, though. On top of the Hollywood sign, her and Jack almost kissed, but when they got back to the dojo they didn't say a word about it or tell the guys they almost kissed. Was Jack happy that their kiss had been interrupted? Or was he just worried that talking about the kiss would make things awkward between them or did he think she didn't feel the same way? She had made her feelings pretty clear to Jack on multiple occasions, that she was sure of...

**Jack's POV**

I quickly rushed out of the house, grabbing a Pop Tart and my skateboard on my way out. I told Kim that I would go over to the dojo earlier than the guys today so I could teach her the backwards flying dragon kick. She asked me if I could teach it to her after I used it to kick Dolph off the top of the Hollywood sign. Ever since we almost kissed the other day, things have been weird between Kim and I. Maybe I should have talked to her about it? I only didn't because I thought it would make things between us awkward or that Kim didn't like me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was already at the dojo. When I got off my board and looked through the doors, I saw Kim talking to some man wearing an expensive looking suit.

**Kim's POV**

I was taking a quick break from training, when I heard the door open. I turned around, thinking it was Jack coming in, but instead it was some man dressed in a suit that looked like it cost as much as a car and a Rolex watch adorning his left wrist.

"Are you Kim Crawford?" the strange man asked me.

"Uhmm, yeah. May I ask who you are?" I asked, whilst eyeing him suspiciously.

"My name is Stan Mitchell. I came here to talk to you and Jack Brewer." he said.

"Okay? Why do you want to talk to us?" I asked, crossing my arms.

**Jack's POV**

I walked through the doors to the dojo and over to Kim.

"Hey Kim." I said to her.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger, placing myself slightly in front of Kim just in case the man turned out to be dangerous. Kim placed her hand on my arm, like she could sense I didn't exactly trust this man.

"Calm down, Jack. This is Stan Mitchell, he says he needs to talk to us." Kim said to me.

"Hello, Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you. As Kim already said, my name is Stan Mitchell. I work for the company that produced "The Karate Games". Since you and Kim were the stars of the movie, we wanted you both to attend the red carpet for it. What do you guys think?" Stan said.

"Why would we attend the red carpet for a movie where you guys almost killed us!?" I exclaimed.

I felt Kim tugging on my arm and saw her motion her finger in a "one minute" gesture.

"What Kim? You seriously aren't thinking about going are you?" I questioned her.

"Jack, how many Seaford High students can honestly say they've starred in a movie and got to walk the red carpet?" Kim asked me.

"Well.. none, but..." I started to say, until Kim cut me off.

"EXACTLY! Can we please go!?" Kim yelled.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Please." She asked yet again.

"No." I said again.

"Jack Brewer, we are going to that premiere whether you like it or not!?" Kim argued, whilst crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" I sighed heavily.

"Nope." she said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Fine." I said. Kim launched herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck nad thanking me repeatedly. Kim and I walked back over to Mr. Mitchell.

"Okay, we'll go to the premiere. No tricks this time though!" I bargained.

"Deal. We'll send a limo to Jack's house first next Friday, then it will go to Kim's house." Stan explained, then walked out the dojo.

"Sorry, Jack. I have to skip out of practice early. I need to find a dress for the premiere!" Kim yelled, as she was on her way out the dojo.

"But Kim, you wanted..." I exclaimed, only for my protest to fall on deaf ears.

***Fast Forward 1 Week* **

**Kim's POV**

Today was finally the day. Me and Jack were supposed to go to the red carpet premiere of the movie tonight and I was beyond excited. The producers also gave us tickets for 6 people to the movie, so we gave them to Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Mika, Milton and Julie. They were very happy to say the least. I wonder if Jack is going to wear a tuxedo? The only time I've seen him wear one is at the Swan Court Cotillion and even then it wasn't one. I mean, what tux had a cape and fake flowers magically appearing from the sleeves?

I was, quite painfully, pulled from my daydreaming state as my mum twisted another strand of my hair into the delicate updo she was doing for me for the premiere. **(Kim's Hairstyle: imgres?q=fancy+side+buns&num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=909&tbm=isch&tbnid=czwyMhNgjqXdyM:&imgrefurl= /inspiration/fancy-hairstyles/&docid=xK6PlBnbyveZFM&imgurl= &w=600&h=500&ei=wf2nUKefMofV0gHw9oDQBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=496&vpy=415&dur=2978&hovh=205&hovw=246&tx=170&ty=89&sig=115700235805232408832&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=163&start=0&ndsp=41&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:0,i:127). **She had done my makeup earlier in the day. **(Kim's Make Up: . /-7aLlpxU-Nwc/T0-s-lCpgdI/AAAAAAAACBI/PpXb8wmT9fM/s1600/goldenglobes-2012-celebrity-red%20carpet-makeup-makeup% -milia% ) **

"Mom, are you almost done?" I whined, as I felt another sharp tug.

"Yep, just finished sweetie." she said.

I walked over to my closet door, where I had hung up my dress. It took me a while to find my dress, but when I saw it, I instantly fell in love with it. It swept all the way down to the ground,, had thick straps and a neckline that met at a point in the middle. It had a ruched bodice and it was deep purple color, except for some of the bottom in the front where it faded to a much lighter color. It also had a belt that looked as thought it should be on the gown of a grecian goddess. **(Kim's Dress: evening-dresses/1447-111015). **

**Jack's POV**

I was currently sitting in the limo on the way to Kim's house to pick her up for the premiere. Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Mika, Milton and Julie said that they would meet us in the theatre, seeing as we couldn't pick them up. I was nervous, yet excited at the same time. The only thing that was calming me was, strangely enough, the fact that I would have Kim next to me.

"We're here, sir." The sweet old man we had for a limo driver told me.

"Thank you." I smiled kindly at him as I got out.

I walked up to the door of Kim's house and knocked. Her mum answered the door.

"Hello, Jack. Kim's just putting on her shoes, come in." She politely said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawford." I replied.

I was talking to Mrs. Crawford when Kim walked down the stairs. When I saw how gorgeous she looked in her dress, I couldn't take me eyes off of her. I was staring at her for about 2 minutes before I heard giggling coming from Kim's mom, whilst a blush bloomed across Kim's cheeks.

"She looks pretty, doesn't she Jack?" Mrs. Crawford asked, whilst chuckling underneath my breath.

"Gorgeous." I stammered, whilst blushing.

"Okay, I want pictures!" Kim's mom yelled.

"MOM!" Kim whined, whilst rolling her eyes.

"Kimberly Crawford! You and Jack go stand in front of the fireplace whilst I get the camera." she instructed us.

"Let's just get this over with." Kim mumbled.

"Get ready, Jack and Kim." Mrs. Crawford said.

Me and Kim walked over to the fireplace. I draped my arm around her waist and settled my hand on her hip, whilst she did the same.

"Perfect." Mrs. Crawford said.

"Come on, let's go. Before she wants any more." Kim said, whilst pulling me out the door by my hand.

We climbed into the limo and it started driving to the theatre. I looked and saw Kim's leg jiggling.

"Kim, you okay?" I asked her, moving to sit next to her and putting my arm around her.

"Yeah, just a little nervous. What if I fall in front of the cameras? What if I rip my -?" Kim rambled. I cut off her rambling with a soft, yet loving kiss on her lips, which she soon responded to.

"What was that for, Jack?" Kim asked, whilst grinning.

"You have nothing to worry about Kim. You look absolutely gorgeous. You won't fall because I will be right there holding your hand the entire way. And your dress won't rip, we'll just walk carefully. I didn't exactly want to ask you to be my girlfriend this way -". I told her.

This time it was me who was silenced by a kiss.

"Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend Jack." Kim whispered in my ear, and then turned as red as an apple. **(AN: See what I did there?! ;) )**

"We're here." our driver told us.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." she said.

I opened the door, being greeted by screams and bright camera flashes. I stepped out, then turned back around and held out my hand for Kim. When she stepped out, I interlocked out fingers and kissed her softly on the lips. We made our way down the carpet, stopping to do a few interviews and pose for some pictures. We met up with Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Mika, Milton and Julie at the end. When we approached them, they were all standing there, some with dumb struck looks, and others with giant smiles on their faces.

"KICK PREVAILS!" Milton screamed out. Everyone started doing happy dances, whilst Kim just laughed with me as we watched our best friends. I tilted her head up with my fingers and kissed her on the lips. I saw a camera flash go off from the direction of our friends.

"Did you guys just take a picture?" I asked.

"Yep! That is going on Facebook! Practically everyone in our grade knew you two were going to get together. Speaking of, I am getting about $100 from people in school on Monday! WOOOO!" Jerry yelled out in excitement.

"Holy christmas nuts, Lindsay's going to want to kill you on Monday Kim." Milton said, whilst laughing.

"I'll beat you guys up tomorrow, can we just go inside?" Kim said.

***Fast Forward 2 hours* **

The lights went up in the theatre and people started standing up after clapping. Me and Kim made our way out the theatre and into the lobby with the others.

"Do all you guys want to go to Circus Burger to celebrate the movie?" I asked the others.

The new couple heard a chorus of yeah and sure's as they all walked out the door. Our fingers were once again interlocked and Kim leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked out the door with our best friends. I smiled softly down at her. A breeze swiftly blew as we walked towards Circus Burger, and I caught a subtle shiver coming from Kim. I took off my suit jacket and draped it across her shoulder. Of course, Milton took another picture, sighing and saying something about "cute couples." No doubt Milton would be posting a bunch of pictures on Facebook later.

We probably looked a sight. A teenage girl, wearing an evening dress and her boyfriend's tuxedo jacket around her shoulders, standing in line at Circus Burger ordering food at 11 at night whilst her boyfriend, wearing a tuxedo, has his arm draped around her shoulder and their fingers intewoven and their best friends, all wearing evening wear too, sit and goof around at a table. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I leaned down and kissed Kim once more before we got our food, and was rewarded with a blush.

***Flash* **

**AN: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. If not, sorry. Sorry it took me so long to update. It took me a day to write it and I went out to the mall yesterday with my mum to see how many of the stores were hiring. We wrote down the list of stores, but Mum hates the mall so we didn't get any applications. Plus, McDonald's didn't have the Rolo McFlurry anymore, so I had to get an Oreo one. And then me and Mum did rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to go in to get the soda from the grocery store and of course, I lost. Oh well, shit happens.. Anyways, I'll update within the next three days hopefully.**


	5. Help From My Fairy God Admirer

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My mum couldn't pay our tv/wifi/phone bill so it got shut off sometime in late November, and we still haven't got it back. I am going absolutely stir crazy at my house, it's so boring. Basically all I do is watch movies we rent from the local video store one town over, help my mum around the house and play Zoo Tycoon on our piece of shit desktop. Have no fear though! Me and my mum are both looking for jobs right now though. I'm planning on going to live in California in about a year and a half with three of my other Directioner best friends because I've always wanted to be on Disney Channel. I'm 19, but I look about 15 it's ridiculous. So I need to get a couple jobs to save up money for that, plus I am going to the Palisades Mall in June to go on a shopping spree for a whole new wardrobe (if I lose weight) with three of my best friends. I'm planning on getting myself a Macbook Pro as well then. I'm not sure how many chapters this one shot collection is going to be. I just realized that this is an extremely long authors note, sorry. Hahah3 Much love! And I'm sorry if the title doesn't really match that well! In Addition, I'll be putting links to Kim's school outfit, her pajamas, her skateboard, and Jack's house at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

It was Monday again, which the blonde wasn't very happy about. I had always hated the beginning of the school week, and today was no exception. To make matters even worse, I had to forgotten to do my American History essay. Mrs. Parkinson hated me enough as it is, I have no clue why. When she learned that I didn't have my essay, she would be all too happy to give that me that F.

"Kim, honey. Can you please come downstairs after you're finished getting ready? Me and your father need to talk to you." My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, Mom!" I yelled back.

I walked over to my closet and started sorting through my clothes, trying to figure out what I was going to wear to school today. I finally settled on a pair of form-fitting jeans, a purple chiffon shirt with a white camisole underneath and a pair of white flip flops. I walked over to my dresser and opened up my jewelry box. I grabbed my owl necklace, my infinity symbol ring and the friendship bracelets that Grace, Jack, Julie and Mika had made for me.

"Kim, hurry up!" my mom called.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes!" I called back.

I hurriedly applied some glittery light brown eye shadow, mascara, put on my cherry chapstick after I brushed my teeth and quickly styled my hair. I grabbed my backpack and skateboard off my bed and flew down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What do you and Dad want to talk to me about, Mom?" I asked, whilst biting into a cherry red apple.

"Your Dad and I have to go out of town for 2 months on a business trip and we're going to be bringing Cade with us. We were wondering if you had anyone to stay with whilst we're gone? What about Jack? I'm sure his family would let you stay with them."

"Sure. I'll ask Jack when I get to school and I'll call you later Mom." I responded, whilst jumping off the kitchen island, kissing them goodbye and wishing them a safe flight.

I grabbed my skateboard and backpack off the floor next to the door, put on my sunglasses, and set out on my way to school. Within 15 minutes, I was pulling up to the front entrance and I got off my board.

As I walked over to my locker, I saw Eddie, Jack, Jerry, Julie, Mika and Milton by our usual spot. I put in my combination and unlocked my locker latch. I grabbed my French, Biology and American History textbooks out and put them in my backpack, and shoved my skateboard in the cramped space.

"Hey, guys." I said, as I walked over to my best friends, getting smiles and waves in return.

"Hey Jack, I need a favor. My mom and dad are going out of town for 2 months and they told me to find a place to stay whilst they're gone. Is it okay if I stay at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mom would be okay with it. Do you want me to come with you to your house after practice so you can get some clothes?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks, Jack." I said.

I felt my iPhone buzz in my back pocket. I took it out, unlocked the screen and typed in my passcode. I clicked on the new message to open it. It was Brad Wolfe, the "star" of the football team.

***Brad Wolfe***

** Hey, Kimmy ;) I was thinking. Me, you, movies tonight at 8? What do you think babe? ;)**

I am really starting to regret giving him my number, he's been texting me non-stop, asking me out. I don't get why the guy can't take a hint, I've turned him down enough times.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before hitting the text box so I could respond.

**Don't call me Kimmy! And once again, NO. I won't go out with you. And I'm not your babe either, Brad!**

Just as I hit send, the bell for first period rang.

"Bye guys. I have to go face Mrs. Parkinson. Joy." I said, whilst sighing and rolling my eyes. I turned away, but not before I caught Jerry nudging Jack in the ribs and gesturing between us. No doubt he was teasing Jack about the fact that I would be living with him for 2 months. Jerry never passed up the opportunity to tease us about each other.

_***Fast Forward to end of practice***_

__"Ready, Kim?" Jack asked as I walked out of the girls locker room.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, whilst grabbing my backpack and skateboard. We hopped on our boards and we were at my house in 20 minutes.

I took my house key out of my front pocket and unlocked my front door. Jack and I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and we threw our backpacks in the corner of my room. I grabbed my gym bag that I used for cheerleading and put it on my bed, whilst Jack sat on it.

"So why did your parents go out of town? And don't they trust you home alone? Not that I don't want you at my house! I do! I just - " Jack started stammering, whilst blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Chill Jack, it's fine." I said, chuckling at his nervousness and quick cover up.

I went over to my closet and grabbed some t-shirts. I then walked over to my dresser, grabbing some underwear, jeans, shorts, sweatpants, pajamas and a few bathing suits in case we went swimming and then packed them all in my gym bag. I then got my make up bag, tooth brush, razor, blow dryer, hair brush, and hair straightener and put them on top of my clothes. I checked to make sure I put my laptop and all my chargers in my backpack, then said I was ready. Jack and I got all of our stuff together and boarded to his house.

***Fast forward to Jack's house***

"Is it okay if I change into my pajamas quickly?" I asked Jack.

"Yeah, sure. There's a guest room you can put your stuff in. Just go up the stairs, it's the 2nd door on your right. It's the one right next door to my bedroom." Jack said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

I walked up the stairs and went into the second door on the right, just like Jack said I should. I plonked my duffel bag onto my temporary bed. I grabbed a pair of pink checkered pyjama shorts, a loose fitting v-neck, a pair of ankle socks and my slipper boots. I then threw my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. Jack was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

Jack and I decided to work on our homework now or else we would never get it done. We finished our French, American History (I did my late essay as well), Biology and English Literature assignments before we decided to leave the rest until later.

"What do you want for dinner?" Jack asked me.

"You wanna just order a couple pizzas?" I asked, as we were walking into the kitchen.

"Sure. I don't really feel like cooking tonight. Do your mom and dad know that you found a place to stay whilst they're gone on their business trip?" Jack inquired, whilst raising an eyebrow.

"I FORGOT TO CALL MOM!" I yelled, flying up the stairs into the guest bedroom, which would be mine for the next two months, and grabbed my iPhone.

I dialed my mom's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"**Hi, you've reached Olivia Crawford. Sorry I can't come to the phone at the moment. If you'd like to leave a message, I'll get back to you soon." **I heard over the line.

"Hi, Mom. I guess you, Dad and Cade are already on the plane. I just wanted to call to tell you that Jack said that I can stay at his house whilst you guys are away. Well, that's it. Have a safe trip, Mom. Bye, I love you." I recited to her voicemail.

I walked back downstairs into the kitchen to see Jack changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt, just getting off the phone with the pizza place.

I ordered a pepperoni and a barbecue chicken. The guy said that they would deliver it in 15 minutes." Jack said.

"Whilst we're waiting, do you want to play 20 questions?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay. Umm... best childhood memory?" Jack questioned.

"Feeding ducks at the pond with my mom and running through the sprinklers with my younger brother Cade. Yours?" I said, whilst smiling, fondly remembering those memories.

"Watching my grandfather train Bobby Wasabi. Favorite movie?" he said.

"Hmm... Dolphin Tale. I love that movie. You?" I responded.

"Kiss The Dragon. What's your most prized possession?" Jack asked.

"A stuffed bunny my dad won for me at a carnival we went to during the summer when I was 6." I gestured for him to go next.

"A handcrafted bowstaff my grandfather gave me." he said.

We went back and forth with the questions until we heard the door bell ring.

"I'll be right back." Jack said, and then walked out the room.

I felt my iPhone buzz yet again. Oh, I wonder who that could be? ***sarcasm*** I clicked open and looked at the message.

***Brad Wolfe***

** How about going to get some Italian tomorrow, babe? ;) **

** OH MY GOD NO! I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU EVER! AND I'M NOT YOUR BABE FOR THE LAST TIME!**

** *Brad Wolfe***

** Fine. You're just a dumb blonde anyway. Just give up on Jack, he'll never like someone like you. You're pathetic**

I stared at my phone, tears silently falling down my cheeks as I read over the message again. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I didn't hear Jack come back into the room holding the pizzas.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, not noticing my tears yet. When I didn't respond, he looked at me properly.

"Kim, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I've just got something in my eye." I stammered, whilst wiping away my tears.

"Kim, you are obviously not fine. Who are you texting? They must have texted you something to upset you." he said, whilst prying my cellphone from my fingers. I tried to get it back from him, but he just kept batting my hands away. He read over the texts from Brad, steadily getting more and more angry. When he read over the last one, he clenched his jaw and started breathing heavily. I could tell he was trying hard to control his anger.

"I swear to god, Kim, I'm going to beat Brad senseless the next time I see him. Please tell me that you don't believe anything he said?" he asked me.

"I don't know.." I mumbled, whilst shuffling my feet.

Jack, all of a sudden, wrapped his arms around me in a huge bear hug and buried his face in my hair whilst rubbing my back. He slowly pulled away, but kept his arms around me. He looked into my eyes, and I caught his gaze flicker to my lips. He softly tilted my chin up towards his face, as I was looking anywhere but him, and kissed me soundly on the lips. I eagerly returned the kiss, but soon oxygen became a necessity.

"Kim, please don't listen to Brad. You are the most beautiful, kind, smart, amazing and caring person I have ever met. You are always sticking up for your friends. You are always so determined in karate to get the routines perfect. You are so incredibly smart that you could probably give Milton a run for his money. You don't take anything from anyone. When you are focusing on something, you crinkle your nose up in this cute, adorable way. Sometimes, when you are daydreaming, you play with your hair and your fingers. You always order the same thing at Falafel Phil's and you always have to pile cheese on your spaghetti. These are just some of the little things I love about you, and only a fraction of the reasons why I fell for you." Jack saidm sincerity dripping off every word.

I just blushed and bit my lip whilst looking up at Jack. He leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kim?" he softly whispered to me.

I stood up on my toes slightly and kissed him softly on the lips. I then whispered back into his ear a single word.

"Yes."

Jack picked me up and spun me around, whilst I held on and laughed.

"What movie do you wanna watch, babe?" Jack asked me, whilst carrying the pizza, soda and other junk food into the home theater.

"He's Just Not That Into You, please." I said, whilst quickly dashing upstairs and grabbing my laptop out of my backpack. I walked over to the couch after I got back downstairs, got comfy and opened up Firefox. I quickly logged into my Facebook.

"What are you doing, babe?" Jack asked, whilst putting his head on my shoulder to see.

"You are the only one I will ever let call me babe. And you'll see." I said, whilst quietly giggling.

"I'm honored." Jack said, whilst pecking my forehead.

I then turned my laptop towards him and pointed out my most recent post.

**Kim Crawford is in a relationship with Jack Brewer.**

Jack smiled softly and kissed me gently on the lips. He then took my laptop and logged into his Facebook. When he looked, he saw that over 40 people had already liked my relationship change. Many of them were congratulating us. Everyone kept saying "Finally!" and "It's about time! We were wondering how long it would take!". Jerry's was along the lines of, "I just got 60 dollars, yo!" We weren't really surprised that he bet on us. We all knew he would.

**Jack Brewer is in a relationship with Kim Crawford.**

Jack and I settled back into the giant couch in the home theater to watch the movie. Jack put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him, putting my head on his chest. As I slowly drifted off to sleep halfway through the movie, I felt Jack pick me up in his strong arms and carry me upstairs into my bedroom. He put me underneath my comforter, softly kissed my head and climbed in next to me. I slowly laid my head back on his chest and cuddled up to him. One last thought crossed both of our minds.

**And to think, I had Brad Wolfe to thank for this.**

**Authors Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Once again, I apologize for it taking me a month to update. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. If not, please be patient. I love you guys, keep reviewing and favoriting. And thank you so much to my best friend in the Kickin It family, Jamie for this lovely idea! Love ya 3**

**LINKS**

**Kim's School Outfit: ** cgi/set?id=63685814

**Kim's Pyjamas: ** cgi/set?id=68254146

**Jack's House: **** eng/sales/detail/180-l-2170-4448004/bel-etage-san-diego-ca-92127**

**Kim's Skateboard: ** girl_skateboard-186840963991928803


	6. All You Need Is Love (And Friends)

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter guys! It took me two days to write this chapter and then type it up. Then I had to save it on a usb drive, and then visit my high school just so I could upload it. Even then I couldn't upload it because is blocked on the school servers. So is Tumblr. It's bullshit. The things I do for you guys and gals 3 I love you guys :) And thank you for putting me on your favorite stories, favorite authors and updates list, and for reviewing with your feedback :) **

Ugh today could not get any worse.

First, I find out that my parents have been fighting again.

Second, my oh-so-loving ***insert sarcasm* **boyfriend, Seth, is being an asshole again.

Third, I forgot to do my Biology and French homework last night because I was too busy fighting with Seth over the phone.

And finally, I think the guys are starting to figure out my secret,

Everybody has a secret. That obnoxiously preppy girl on the cheerleading squad who acts like she's better than everyone else? She is forced to go to therapy three times a week because her alcoholic father used to abuse her. That boy who spends every lunch period in the library reading and doing his homework? He gets bullied by his classmates for being a "nerd", and that is the only way he can escape the lunchroom taunting. That girl who is talking all AP classes, yet still finds the time to juggle 3 jobs? She just found out she's pregnant, the father and her parents want nothing to do with her, and she has to have three jobs just so can provide a stable future for herself and her baby. That girl who used to talk to everyone, who was always so friendly and helpful to her classmates, that is now painfully shy and doesn't talk to anyone? Yeah, she has to deal with an abusive boyfriend everyday, and she has turned down the unfortunate path of eating disorders and self-harming.

My secret? For the past two months, I have been dating a guy named Seth, and every other day he finds a new, stupid reason to inflict physical pain on me. I've tried defending himself, but that just makes him hit me harder.

You want to know the worst thing? Seth told me that I have to stay away from my friends or else. He gave me a black eye just to prove he wasn't kidding.

***Fast Forward to end of day***

I am so happy that school is over with. The gang tried to stop and talk to me as I was walking out the front doors, but I just ran away. As I ran away, I could hear them shouting my name. I wanted to turn back then and there, but I couldn't.

I'm not sure if any of them saw my bruises. I made sure to cover them up really well before I left for school this morning.

**Seth: I saw your friends trying to talk to you. You better have not said anything.**

** *Fast Forward to next day***

Another day in hell. Seth was so mad last night. He didn't understand that I never actually talked to my friends. He spent an hour screaming insults and profanities down at me through the phone.

Right now I have the unfortunate pleasure of listening to Ms. Stolfi go on and on about the start of the revolutionary war.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I discreetly took it out so I could see who texted me. It was the oh-so-adoring boyfriend Seth.

**Seth: Meet me in the hallway by the music room in 5 minutes. And you better come.**

I quickly raised my hand.

"Yes, Kim?" Ms. Stolfi asked.

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, don't be long though." Ms. Stolfi responded.

I slowly walked out of the classroom, and then speedily dashed through the hallways towards the music room.

Once I entered it, the hallway was devoid of all students, except for Seth. He was standing at the end of the hallway, staring at me with his shoulders squared and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did I tell you, Kim?" Seth gritted through his teeth.

"God, what did I do wrong this time?" I thought to myself. Seth always found the smallest reasons to start an argument.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hard slap across my cheek.

"Did you hear me!? I asked you a question!?" Seth asked.

"To not be late for meeting you?" I meekly questioned.

"Not that, you idiot! I told you to stay away from your friends!" Seth yelled.

"I have been staying away from them, though!" I said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I see them constantly hanging out by your locker then huh?" Seth questioned, whilst backing me up against a wall.

"Probably because they're my friends and they're wondering why I haven't been talking to them and ignoring them for the past two months?" I sassily replied.

Next thing I know, Seth launches at me and starts raining down punches and kicks at any part of my body he can reach. Normally I would be able to defend myself and would, but Seth had at least 40 pounds on me and was just too strong.

I slowly glanced over to the end of the hallway and what I saw made my blood run cold.

Julie.

I manage to catch a glimpse of her standing at the end of the hallway, whilst looking on in horror, and with tears in her eyes, at me being abused by my boyfriend.

Everyone thought Seth treated me like an angel, when he really treated me like a monster, like I was nothing to him. I think she must have heard Seth screaming at me and that was why she came to investigate.

It was another 10 minutes before Seth finally stopped his torture, and by then Julie was gone. This was so bad. What if she told the others? I'm so screwed.

I picked myself up off the floor and started coming up with excuses in my mind for my teacher as to why I took so long in the bathroom. I slowly limped my way to the nearest girls bathroom, took my concealer out of my pocket, yet again, and started covering my bruises on my face and my arms. After I was done, I went back to class. The bell rang, signalling the end of class, just as I was walking through the door.

"Sorry, I took so long Ms. Stolfi. I wasn't feeling very well so I went to the nurse." I lied.

"That's okay, Kim. Just make sure you get the homework and notes from someone and feel better." Ms. Stolfi said.

"Thank you, Ms. Stolfi." I replied, whilst gathering my books and putting them in my backpack. Then I walked into the hallway, turned the corner and walked over to the area near my locker, preparing myself for the inevitable.

Eddie, Jack, Jerry, Julie, Mika and Milton were all standing in front of my locker, with looks of anger, sadness and worry flittering across their faces.

I tried to go the other way, but they already saw me. I knew that they knew about Seth, I could see it written clearly on their faces.

I hesitantly approached my locker and spun in my combination.

"Kim? We need to talk to you. It's important." Jack said.

"I can't talk. I have to go home. My mom needs me to babysit my brother Cade." I said, whilst keeping my head down.

I tried to walk past them, but they blocked my path.

"Kim, please tell us it isn't true?" Milton queried, pain showing in his eyes.

"What isn't true?" I asked, pretending to be clueless as to what they were talking about.

"You know what we're talking about." Jack said.

"No, sorry. But I really do have to go. I'm supposed to be home in 10 minutes." I said, whilst attempting to walk past them.

I only managed to get a couple steps before I felt Jack grab my wrist. I winced, seeing as Seth gave me a bruise there yesterday.

Jack softly pulled me towards him. He gently cradled my arm and tenderly pulled up my sleeve, revealing the deep purple and blue bruise that was marring my wrist.

Everyone gasped in shock. Jack's breathing started getting heavier and he started clenching his fists.

" . . ?" Jack gritted through his teeth, whilst barely managing to control his anger.

"Yes." I whispered, looking down as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you're doing with my girlfriend?" I heard behind me.

Next thing I know, Jack charged at Seth and had him pinned against a locker. Mika and Julie were attempting to hold back the others as well.

"What did you do to her?" Jack seethed.

"What? Oh, you mean that! She fell the other day, didn't you Kimmy?" Seth questioned in a threatening, faux innocent tone.

"NO. YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE OF YOUR ABUSE! YOU ARE CRUEL, YOU ARE A MONSTER AND YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME BY BEATING IT OUT OF ME! I'M DONE! WE'RE FINISHED!" I shouted.

"OH YEAH!?" Seth yelled back, whilst struggling to escape Jack's fierce grip.

"Yeah." Jack answered for me.

"You'll regret saying that, Kimmy." Seth threatened.

Jack slammed the back of Seth's head against the lockers again.

"You listen to me VERY carefully. If you ever come near Kim again, I will beat you so hard that you're going to wish you never hurt her. Kim is an amazing, sweet, beautiful girl and she does not deserve the pain you put her through. She deserves to be treated like a princess, not like a possession and a punching bag. You stay the hell away from her or you'll have me to answer to. Got it?" Jack muttered dangerously, holding Seth by the front of the shirt.

"Fine. But you're going to regret ever crossing me." Seth said to Jack.

"I think I'll be fine." Jack said, whilst roughly shoving him away from us. Seth quickly ran away.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys that Seth was abusing me. And I'm sorry that I let him control me and that I ignored you guys." I said, whilst avoiding their looks.

"Aww. GROUP HUG!" Mika yelled.

We all embraced each other in a tight hug and just stood there in the middle of the hallway in a huge huddle.

"We're just glad you're okay, Kim. How about we all go to Falafel Phil's to celebrate your breakup with Seth and you not ignoring us anymore?" Julie said, after we broke up the hug.

"Sure." I replied.

The group started walking ahead, but I grabbed Jack's arm to stop him.

"Jack, what you said back there to Seth. Did you mean all that?" I asked, whilst cocking my head in confusion.

"Kim, I meant every word." Jack said, whilst gathering me up in a gentle bear hug.

"Jack, thanks for protecting me." I whispered.

"Always." Jack said to me, whilst looking into my eyes.

We just stood in the hallway for the next 5 minutes. I barely even noticed, but Jack was slowly moving his face towards and glancing at my lips. Before I could even register it, Jack placed a feather light kiss on my lips, putting his emotions into it.

"I just had to do that. I've loved you for the past 5 months. If you would give me the chance, I would really love to be your prince?" Jack asked me, love and passion dancing in his eyes.

I softly bit my lip and blushed, whilst burying my face in his neck. I then slightly leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too, Jack. And I would like nothing more than to be your princess." I responded, whilst interlocking our hands and smiling broadly.

"Come on princess, we should probably go to Phil's. The others will be wondering where we are." Jack said, whilst taking two of my textbooks from me.

It took us 15 minutes to get to Phil's from the school. We walked in, fingers interlocked, and over to our friends. When they saw us and then the sight of the our fingers interwoven, they started cheering obnoxiously loud and clapping.

"It's about time you guys realized how you felt about each other." Eddie said.

"This is so going on Facebook, yo! Say cheese!" Jerry said, whilst holding up his phone.

I wrapped my arm around Jack's waist, whilst he wrapped his around my shoulder. He slowly tilted his head towards mine and kissed me softly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile. From behind my eyelids, I could see multiple flashes going off from all our friends phones.

"Happy?" I asked Jerry, whilst laughing and blushing.

"Yep. I just posted it, and the picture already has 42 likes and over 30 comments! Jeez, apparently we weren't the only ones who saw the chemistry between you two." Jerry replied.

**Authors Note: If there is one thing I want you to take away from this chapter, it's that you should never have to settle for an abusive relationship. I implore you, please tell someone. Tell a parent, teacher, friend, guidance counselor or sibling if you are in an unhealthy relationship. They can help you get through it. Just know you are gorgeous/handsome, amazing, strong, kind, wonderful and caring. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. If you are in an abusive relationship, and you are thinking about self-harming, please don't. Get a journal, and vent your thoughts and feelings to that. You wouldn't believe how many of my best friends cut themselves. Every time I see a new cut on their arm or a new post talking about how they have just relapsed, it hurts me so bad and so deep in my heart. One time, my best friend confided in me that she cuts and that she had a piece of glass in her backpack. You know what I did? I physically wrestled her for it, took it from her, and made her watch me throw it out. I sent reassuring messages to another one of my best friends on Tumblr EVERY DAY, telling her to stay strong and that I loved her. Just please don't do it. Don't ever self-harm or put yourself through that type of emotional and physical pain just because of one failed relationship. Don't ever starve or purge yourself, self-harm yourself or attempt to kill yourself. You are wanted and loved by many, you just don't see it because you will always think of that one person who broke your heart and spirit. You WILL overcome the odds and adversity. You will survive. You will NOT become just another statistic. You WILL survive. You just have to show strength and courage and stand up for yourself. If any of you are feeling any urges whatsoever to purge, starve yourself, self-harm or take your own life, I want you to message me. I have no wifi at my house, but that won't stop me from saving the life of a stranger. Message me, and, I promise, I will message you back as soon as humanly possible. I don't care if you're a guy or a girl, or what fandom you're a part of, message me. I love you and please stay strong 3**


	7. The Supernatural

_**Authors Note: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's been a month right? Things have just been really crazy around my house lately. My mum got a job hemming those large panels of fabric that they have in showrooms, plus she can do them at home. The pay is really good. The first shipment she did for the company she works for, she got paid about $916! But she said she wouldn't use some of that for the TV and wifi :( She told me to research other companies because Charter are being complete assholes. They charged us about an extra $200 just because we didn't return their equipment. We didn't know, they usually call us to tell us, but they shut off our phone as well. It's like the fucking Stone Age at my house, I swear. At least we still have power, though. If we didn't, I'd probably go Cray Cray. We took my brother to Bradley International so he could ship off to Missouri for his National Guard Basic Training, but then he texted my mum from a friends phone, saying that he might be getting a medical discharge for stress fractures and mental issues. So he won't be graduating, because he texted my mum today as well saying that he was taking the discharge. He's planning on instead enlisting in the Air force in a couple years now. Work has been busy, I got paid $93 for this past week I worked! One of my bosses, Magda, always degrades my work though :( She says I don't open up enough Macy's store cards. Oh well, shit happens. I think that is about it. I postponed my Palisades Mall trip until October, for during my birthday weekend. Just don't think I'll be able to raise the amount of money that I want for shopping by June :( Oh well, oopsies. I feel like I always tell you guys my life story every time! Shit. I talk way too much. Anyways, I apologize if this chapter is shitty, and I apologize if anyone has ever written something like this before. Love you guys!**_

The year is 2015. A lot has changed over the past couple years on Earth. The supernatural have made their presence known. Werewolves, faeries, and vampires. Imps, goblins and trolls. Merpeople, leprechauns, and dragons. Elves, dwarves, and centaurs. Dryads, elementals, and many more were unveiling themselves to the public. Many people were okay with these new changes, embraced them with open arms. However, many were scared of them, afraid of the dangers they would bring with them.

But it isn't the supernatural creatures that the human population should be afraid of. It's the secret societies that have also come out of hiding. They claim that they want to protect the humans, but they had a secret agenda. They desired to destroy the supernatural beings, to send them back into the shadows.

There was one in particular that was hell bent on achieving such a goal. They were called The League Against Mythical Beings. They had made numerous threats against mythical beings before. They did not even care to hide their distaste for their kind. Once they wanted one of them dead or captured, there was no one that could stop them.

Only days ago, The League Against Mythical Beings picked their new target. A witch named James Crawford, who was head of the High Council. The High Council was the governing body for the mythical community and it consisted of James, a dwarf named Peter, a leprechaun named Paddy, a shape shifter named Moon, an elf known as Syrielle and a fairy known as Emilia. The League recently made a new threat against their leader. Either go back in hiding or one of their own would be taken.

First, we have the handsome vampire Jack. And no, this is not something like Twilight. He was one of the best students in the dojo. He was very good-looking, with shaggy brown hair, brown puppy dog eyes and a lean, tanned torso. He always stuck up for his best friends. He lived with his mom and younger sister and was dating a faerie named Kim Crawford, who also happened to be the daughter of the head of the High Council. She could control the elements with a simple thought or flick of her wrist, and sometimes her mood and emotions would have a say in what the weather was like that day. She was as tough as a girl could get, a real spitfire. Kim was one of the prettiest girls at school with long honey blonde hair, green eyes, and a thin body that she had achieved through cheerleading and karate. She was the kind of girl that you would go to if you needed help. She lived with her mom, dad, and younger brother Cade.

Now, we have the free-spirited werewolf Jerry. He was a latino boy who was known around school for his pranks and often being confused. He was dating a human girl named Mika, whom he had met through Phil, whose restaurant him and his best friends went to frequently. Mika was a sweet girl, and she talked English but with a foreign sound to it. She was pretty, with medium length brown hair and big doe like eyes.

Then we have the super smart imp Milton. He had an IQ of 251 and he could remember anything he has ever seen, read or watched. Due to his families mischievous imp nature, he sometimes didn't get along with them, but he had been known to give into his imp status and pull a couple pranks at school. He was also dating a human girl named Julie, and they were so alike. She had medium length light brown hair and wore glasses and excelled in school, just like Milton. Their first week of their relationship was kind of rocky, what with the whole Kim kissing him incident and her being the niece of the owner of the rival dojo, The Black Dragons, who were ironically enough, literally dragons.

Last but not least there was Eddie "The Iceman" He had the power to control all things winter related, which was really useful during the hot summer days in the dojo. He could also freeze things solid with a touch of his finger if he thought hard enough and he could throw ninja stars, only in an ice form, making them twice as deadly. He was a kind African American boy, who had a sense of humor and liked to flirt with the girls at school, seeing as he was unfortunately, the only one still single in the dojo.

_**Kim's POV**_

__"Hiya! Keeya!" I yelled out as I delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to one of the training dummies. I was letting out my frustrations on them.

"What's got you all angry? You do realize that you are making it storm pretty badly out there don't you?" Jack said, walking in the front doors and shaking water out of his hair.

"Not in the mood Jack." I responded, whilst karate chopping the throat of a punching dummy.

"Seriously, Kim. What's wrong? You never get this upset, not even when Lindsay flirts with me." Jack asked, whilst putting a comforting arm around my waist and burying his face into my neck.

"I DON'T CARE IF LINDSAY FLIRTS WITH YOU! And the League keeps threatening us. It just makes me so mad!" I yelled, whilst throwing my arms up in the air in exasperation and sparking a loud clap of thunder to echo in the sky.

"What did the League threaten this time?" he asked, whilst tensing up.

"Either we all go back into hiding again, or one of us will be taken." I explained.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

"Did they say who they would take?" Jack asked, whilst looking at me and tightening his hold on me.

"No. But I think they are going to kidnap my father. I mean he has power and it would send the message that the League wants." I muttered, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Hey. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Jack whispered to me, and then gently pecked me on the lips. In an effort to cheer me up, Jack started tickling me and kissing all over my face.

"Okay, Okay. I get it, you dork." I said whilst laughing and squirming.

"Come on. I'll walk you home babe. There's no way I'm leaving you alone." Jack said, grabbing our stuff and interlocking our fingers.

"Okay. Are you staying for dinner tonight? Mom's making Sloppy Joes." I said.

"YES!" Jack shouted, doing a weird happy dance.

"You are such a dork." I said, whilst chuckling.

Jack just stuck his tongue out at me in response.

We walked into my house and threw our stuff by the front door before I walked into the kitchen and Jack went to say hi to my father.

"Hi, Mom. Is it alright if Jack stays for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, honey. I don't know why you ask, Jack's practically family already." my mom said to me, whilst winking and waggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm going to end this conversation now." I said, whilst blushing.

"Why are you blushing? What did I miss?" Jack asked, as he walked back in from talking with my father. My parents were so loved up, it was kind of ridiculous. I'm technically half witch and half faerie. Sometimes, it's such a pain. My powers seriously mess with my emotions.

"You really don't want to know. Trust me. You'll be embarrassed for life." I said, whilst glaring at my mom, who was trying incredibly hard not to laugh, but instead just looked constipated. It was very amusing, I have to say.

"Nope, I really do." he proclaimed whilst staring at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Mom said that you were practically family already." I mumbled.

"That's it? Kim, I know I'm going to marry you someday. You might as well get used to that." Jack told me.

"Awwww!" my mom gushed.

"Is there anything I can help you with mom?" I asked, with a blush still adorning my face.

"Just set the table please, darling." Mom said.

All of sudden, we head loud crashed and loud thumps from within the living room. We all rushed into the living room to see masked men taking my father.

"HEY! LET MY DAD GO!" I screamed, whilst charging at them.

Two of the largest men stepped forward and I started fighting them. I dodged a kick to the leg, only to receive a harsh punch to the head. I fell backwards in pain, clutching my head. My mother was using her powers to defend herself, and us, against the masked intruders. Jack had already defeated the three men who he had been up against. He ran up to help me. I was trying to fight, but I was quickly losing consciousness. The last thing I remember is the men taking my father, and Jack screaming my name and rushing to my side.

I woke up in my bed the next day, barely remembering what happened the night before. What I did remember was that my father was gone, that the League had kidnapped him. I knew it was them, no one else hated our family that much to do something so serious. I brought my knees up to my chest, buried my face in them and started to cry softly.

I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around me and cradle me against a hard chest. I looked up through blurry vision to see Jack comforting me.

"He's gone. He's actually gone." I cried.

"I promise we'll get him back. I promise. We won't let the League get away with this." Jack whispered to me.

"Do you know how powerful they are? We can't defeat them and get my father back all by ourselves Jack." I said.

"Come on. Let's go. We're going to get the gang and we're going to come up with a plan. Two of us might not be able to defeat the League, but maybe 7 of us will." he said.

I quickly threw on some clothes, walked downstairs and kissed my mom goodbye. Jack and I started the walk to the dojo, it taking us about 15 minutes. As we were walking through the glass doors, we threw out things down on the mats.

"Guys, can you all come here for a second? We need to tell you something." I said, whilst sitting down.

"You guy are getting married?" Jerry asked.

"What? No. Not yet anyway. Last night my dad was kidnapped. I think the League had something to do with it. I mean, they have threatened us before." I said.

"WHAT!?" they yelled out.

"We'll help you rescue him." Milton said.

"We'll help too. We may be humans, but we still are good at fighting. Kind of. There's no way we can let them get away with us." Mika said for her and Julie.

_***The Next Day***_

Today was the day. I was supposed to be meeting the gang at Falafel Phil's so we could come up with a plan as to how we were going to rescue my father. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a white short sleeved t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of vintage boots. I threw my hair into a ponytail and applied some eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I walked up to my mom and kissed her on the cheek after grabbing a pack of Strawberry Pop tarts. Before I could leave, she grabbed my arm and hugged me tightly.

"I know what you and your friends are going to do tonight and knowing how stubborn you are, I won't be able to stop you. Just promise me that you'll be careful, darling?" my mom asked.

"I promise. I love you." I told her.

"Bye sweetie. I love you too." she responded.

I grabbed my skateboard and rode the 15 minutes to the mall. I walked into Falafel Phil's and looked for my friends. I quickly found them sitting in our usual table

"Hi guys." I said, as I sat next to Jack and quickly kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Okay, so we all know why we're here. We need to come up with a plan to save Kim's dad. Any ideas?" Jack said.

"Well, I found out where their base is. So we could go and rescue him tonight." Milton stated.

"How did you find that out?" I asked.

"You seriously doubt my investigative skills. Are you forgetting I have an IQ of 251?" he queried.

"You have a good point there. So what exactly are we going up against?" I asked.

"Well, the League is pretty powerful. Their base is highly secured. They have password encryptions on every door and around the clock surveillance. It'll be hard to get in." Milton said.

"I'm not leaving my father to those monsters. I'm going, even if I have to go alone. Are you guys in or not?" I asked.

"I never said I wasn't in." Milton said to me.

"There's no way I'm letting you go without me." Jack stated, whilst crossing his arms.

"We're in." Eddie and Jerry said.

"Us too." Julie and Mika said.

"So what we're going to do is this. Tonight we're going to go to their base and attack. Milton, do they have fences? A gate? Anything like that?" Jack asked.

"They don't have fences, which I found odd. But they do have 4 ways to gain entrance, with three armed guards posted at each one. So we have to take out 12 guards total if we're going in separate entrances." Milton stated.

"Jack and I will take one entrance, Milton, Julie and Eddie will take another, and Jerry and Mika will take the third, whilst pointing at the blueprint that Milton had somehow gotten. He sometimes really scared me. Seriously.

"Once we get in, we have to find what room my father is being held in, get him and get out. We'll have our phones with us for communication. I'll bring some walkie talkies with me just in case." I said.

"Everyone good on the plan?" Jack questioned.

Murmurs of assent and agreements were heard around the table.

_***Time Skip***_

It was 9 pm and Jack and I were packing some gear into a couple backpacks. Some flashlights, rope, the walkie talkies, a first aid kit and some weapons. Milton, Julie, Jerry and Mika were already here, we were just waiting for Eddie. I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs and found Eddie standing there.

"Okay, we're all here. Everybody know the plan?" Jack asked.

A chorus of yeses and yeahs were heard. We gathered out gear and headed outside to Jack's car. We threw the stuff in the trunk and all piled into his car. It took us about 50 minutes to get to the League's headquarters. Jack parked his car down the road. We quickly grabbed the backpacks and hid behind the trees. I notice a small pond in front of the building.

"What are you thinking, Kim?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to distract them. Once they are disoriented, can you go and knock them out for me?" I asked.

"Okay, but how exactly do you plan on distracting them?" he asked.

I took off my gear, kissed Jack soundly on the lips and walked out into the open. I looked back and saw the others trying to hold back Jack. I noticed the guards hadn't seen me yet.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I yelled out to the guards.

"WE'VE GOT INTRUDERS!" a burly one with a fleshy scar over his right eye shouted into a walkie talkie.

I held my arms out by my side, making the water from the pond raise up into the air, making it look similar to a tidal wave on land. The men took a step forward and just as they did, I pushed my arms forward, forcing the wave of water to rush forward and douse the men. As per request, Jack rushed out and subdued the three guards.

"Okay, that was cool. I don't think I will ever get used to that." Mika said, whilst chuckling.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought that they were going to take you!" Jack said, whilst crushing me into a hug.

"Sorry, I scared you babe." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

We heard the thumps of boots hitting pavement.

"Get ready guys." Jack shouted, whilst getting into a fighting stance. Jerry transformed into his werewolf form, Eddie got his ice stars ready, Milton, Julie and Mika got out weapons and I made fireballs in my palms.

As soon as the guards rounded the corner, I launched fireball after fireball at them, taking out 4 of them already. Jerry launched forward and knocked out 2 more with swift and powerful kicks. Jack sped forward and started fighting two more of the guards. One of them attempted to punch him in the stomach, but he grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. He grabbed the other one by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

"Where is James Crawford? WHERE IS HE!?" Jack roared.

"I'll never tell you." The guard choked out.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, as he made his fangs click out.

"Okay, okay, okay! He's being held in Room 127A. The pass code is 1011. Just let me go!" the guard stammered.

Jack threw him down on the ground, just as Milton and Eddie made the last two guards surrender. We tied them all up, gagged them and stole their walkie talkies so they couldn't radio for help in case one of them got free. We walked to the front entrance of the building. Jerry tried to open them, but couldn't.

"Why won't they open?" he said, whilst tugging on the doors.

"There's a keypad. Hold on a second." Jack said, whilst walking over to one of the guards and removing his gag, whilst making his fangs come out once again.

"What's the password for the door? And don't you dare lie to me." Jack threatened.

"2010." the guard said, voice trembling and eyes wide as he stared at Jack's fangs.

"Thank you." Jack said, before shoving the gag back into his mouth.

I entered the code into the keypad and opened the door. We all walked inside.

"Jack and I will go down this hallway on the left, Milton, Eddie and Julie will go down the hallway on the right, and Mika and Jerry, you guys go straight." I explained.

Everyone went off in their different directions. Jack and I started looking at the numbers on each of the doors. Just as we passed one, I read the number 127A.

" Jack, in here!" I yelled as I typed in 2010 and flinging open the door, only to see the head of the League holding a knife to my dad's throat.

"Let him go!" I roared, the ground shaking and the walls crumbling.

"You think you scare me? You're just a silly little girl with supernatural powers." he said.

"Oh yeah? But you seem to be forgetting something. That's my father you kidnapped. We will always fight for what we believe in, against adversity. We supernatural beings are here for good. We're not going anywhere. We will not go quietly into the night, we will survive. Now let my dad go!" I said.

"Not a chance." he muttered.

Next thing I know, a powerful beam of light shoots up into his face, blowing him backwards.

"You seem to be forgetting what weapon I have on my side. Love." my dad said, as my mother walked over to his side and Jack and I joined them.

"I can make you forget all your memories. I can even make you forget your very inner self. I want you to look me in the eyes. You will leave my family alone. You will disband the League and you will no longer attack any mythical creatures." my dad stated, whilst staring into his eyes.

"I will leave your family alone. I will disband the League. I will no longer attack any mythical creatures." Edwards said, with a vacant look in his eyes.

_***Small Time Skip***_

__"I'm so happy you're okay, Dad." I said, whilst hugging him.

"I should have known that you would come after me. You got your stubborn-ness from me, unfortunately." he chuckled.

"You have one amazing girl there, sir." Jack said, after we had all gathered back at my house to celebrate.

"Yes, I do. And I have quite the heroic future son-in-law too." my dad said, then laughed hysterically.

"I have a family of psychos, oh my god. I'm going to kill you, Dad!" I yelled, whilst chasing him into the living room. We collapsed onto the floor and started wrestling.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing them both back safe. Those two and Cade are my whole world, I don't know how I would function without them." my mom said, whilst gazing fondly at me and dad messing around whilst we were walking over to where my mom and Jack were again.

"I know how you feel. If anything happened to Kim, I would be devastated." Jack responded, whilst blushing.

"Awwww!" I cooed, whilst pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, we're going to watch Rise of the Guardians in the living room." Jack asked whilst trying to stop me from pinching his cheeks.

"I'll be right there. I'm just going to get some Strawberry Cheesecake Ben and Jerry's." I said.

"Bring two spoons. You know I can't resist ice cream sometimes." Jack said over his shoulder whilst walking into the living room.

I walked over to the freezer, grabbed my pint of ice cream out, and got a spoon out of the drawer. I walked into the living room and admired the view in front of me.

As I watched a fairy, a witch, two humans, a vampire, an imp, a werewolf and an iceman all goof around together, I realized something. I may not be a truly normal girl, but no one is, not really at least. I was happy with my life. We had no more League to threaten us and others of our kinds, and I had amazing family and friends. Everything was just...

Perfect.

_**The End**_

_**Authors Note: What did you guys think? I'm kind of proud of this chapter, but think it's kind of bad at the same time. Oh well. I'll start thinking for new idea for the next two chapters and start writing them and try to get them up as soon as possible. Love you!**_


End file.
